Grunchor
Grunchor is a monster under Captain Mutiny's control, sent as a Trojan horse to the space colony Terra Venture. Background Under the pretense of peace, Captain Mutiny offered to help the colonists, alluding to have a machine that would allow Terra Venture to escape The Lost Galaxy. Despite his reseverations, Commander Stanton agree to the help and sent Mike and several GSA soldiers to retrieve the device. On Mutiny's planet, the Swabbies loaded a giant crate wrapped in chains onto the Heliship, Mutiny handed Mike a small key, saying everything they needed was inside the crate. Unaware that Mike had been followed by the Galaxy Rangers, Mutiny unknowingly revealed that the contents inside the crate would enslave the colonists. As Leo and the others prepared to depart, one of the slaves noticed them on the hill above and begged for help, giving their position away to Mutiny and Barbarax. Mutiny ordered Barbarax to send Rocketron after them in order to keep their plans from being revealed to the colonists. While the Rangers defeated Rocketron, they arrived too late to stop Stanton from opening the crate and releasing Grunchor, who attacked the moment he was released from imprisonment and burrowed under their streets. (Beware the Mutiny). Barbarax was confident that Grunchor would not be defeated by the Rangers, citing that he was "too big to beat", despite Mutiny's concerns. The monster continued to burrow underneath the streets of the colony and terrorized its citizenry until he was summoned from underground by Barbarax. The Ranger's first assault on the monster proved fruitless, their combined powers causing him to mutate and grow into a stronger being. Calling on the Megazords, the Rangers and the Magna Defender continued the battle from there. As Torozord restrained Grunchor, the Galaxy Megazord slashed with its saber, but the blow was useless against Grunchor. Mutiny's Castle docked on Grunchor's head and the Rangers continued to be overwhelmed by the monster's strength, Torozord was defeated in one blow, while the Stratoforce and Centaurus were damaged protecting the Galaxy Megazord from an energy blast, despite the use of Leo's fire abilities. Finally, the Rangers decided to pool their strength into Leo's fire ability since Deviot had told them that Grunchor's only weakness was fire. With the power of the other Rangers and the Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords strengthening him, Leo unleashed his Galaxy Fire Power upon Grunchor, ultimately disintegrating him. (Grunchor On The Loose). Powers and abilities Normal form. *'Super Strength'-Grunchor, even in it's weaker state, was immensely powerful. *'Durability'-Although not as durable as his evolved form, Grunchor was still an incredibly durable monster. Even when blasted by Leo's Fire Power, and in spite of that being it's only weakness, it did not destroy him and seemed to make him grow. *'Self Growth'-Grunchor grew after being blasted by Leo's Fire Power. Whether it could do this naturally or whether the fire made it do that is unclear. Arsenal. *'Claws'-Although Grunchor lacked any kind of weapon, he has massive clawed hands to use against his enemies. Evolved State. *'Super Strength'-Gunchor is, in terms of physical strength, is now the strongest monster in the entire Lost Galaxy season, proving stronger than Destruxo and the Shark Brothers. A single swipe of his claw was strong enough to knock back the Condor Galactabeast Missile Mode's finisher. *'Durability'-In his evolved state, Grunchor was virtually industructable. Even once he was hit by the Galaxy Fire Power, it took 19 straight seconds to begin destroying it. It took thye combined powers of Leo, the other Rangers, the Stratorforce and Centarus Megazords to finally take him down for good. Arsenal. *'Claws'-Grunchor retains his massive clawed hands for combat but this time they have additional powers. **'Fireballs'-Grunchor can fire massive orange frireballs made of energy from the palms of his hands. A single volley wiped out the Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords. Notes *Grunchor is the final monster to be attacked by the Condor Galactabeast Missile Mode. **It is also the only monster to be faced by the Orion Galaxy Megazord using this weapon. *When Grunchor moves about under the streets, it is similar to the Graboids from the Tremors franchise. *In Gingaman, Grunchor (named Earth Demon Beast there) was the ultimate antagonist and what the Battonbas Majin Corps had spent the better part of a season trying to revive having been only heard of in legends. The reason that the monster had to be incinerated was because, if they just blew it up, a chunk would grow off into another monster so they had to erase all of it. *The reason it grew in Gingaman, seeing as those monsters grew via potions and not by themselves, was because he ate Destruction King Battobas and his Extreme Growth Extract. Battobas was adapted into Lost Galaxy as Barbarax. See Also References Category:Lost Galaxy Monsters Category:Dragon Themed Villains